the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Mick Campbell
Mick Campbell '''is a main character in House of Anubis. With good looks and charm to spare, Mick has poor Amber wrapped around his little finger. He seems like a good guy, but I've noticed him giving the eye to Mara lately. After all of this, he leaves and goes to Australia forever.... or maybe not. About Mick is a resident of the Anubis House. He is rooming with Fabian and is in a relationship with Mara. After he found out that Mara cheated on the French test for him, he said that though the teacher may have her back, he doesn't, and it is presumed that he doesn't like her anymore. He used to be in a relationship with Amber, but they broke up after Amber accidentally forgot about their dates one too many times, though she still loves him. It is revealed that Mick still loves her, but they don't match. Mara also doesn't think that he and Amber should be together, saying they have nothing in common. He is seen to be a big jock and is really dedicated to sports. He tried for a scholarship in UCLA California, but he didn't get in. However, he still focuses on sports, much to his dad's dismay. Mara however cares a lot about him doing good and is the most supportive person. Like his girlfriend Mara, he isn't part of Sibuna. After House of Goodbye Mick leaves Anubis House and goes to Australia. In the near end of House of Goodbye Mick leaves in a taxi cab and Mara runs for him but by then Mick had already left. With a suprising twist Mick came running back to Mara sharing their last Hug & Goodbye kiss. Quotes *"Welcome to politics!"-Mick *"I want to try out my new moves." Relationships Jerome Clarke '''(Unknown-present; Frenemies) Jerome and Mick are sort of friends. Jerome likes to trick Mick and is usually successful. However, Jerome is extremely jealous of Mick and doesn't really like Mick either because he is dating Mara. 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-present; Ex-Girlfriend) Mick and Mara are really close friends. In the first episodes, Mara hid the fact that she liked Mick because she didn't want to hurt Amber's feelings. She broke up Amber and Mick practically. She helps Mick with biology and his training. They even kissed recently. Since Amber and Mick broke up, Mick and Mara have been having an on-off relationship. He is currently dating Mara after coming back from the sports scholarship. They broke up after Mick decided to go to an Australian sports camp (See Mickra.) 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Friends) At first, Alfie and Mick were friends, but then Amber kissed Alfie and he hated him. He was jealous that Amber liked Alfie. He wanted to kill Alfie at some points. They seemed to have forgotten about that and have become friends again since Mick is with Mara. 'Nina Martin' (2011-present; Friends) They really don't talk. Nina helped Amber with her problems with Mick though. Mick was the only person to not send Nina to the attic using a flashlight. 'Amber Millington' (Unknown-present; Close Friends/Ex-Girlfriend) Amber is his ex-girlfriend; they recently broke up after Mick insisted that they should be friends. Amber was always jealous of Mara because she liked Mick. Mick got her a b﻿racelet and it was the same one he got Mara. He also gave her a conch shell, she didn't seem too pleased with it at first, but after she found out that he nearly died trying to get it, she loved it and forgave him. Amber forgot about her dates with Mick because of Sibuna,which caused a rift between them then later causing them to break up. When Amber and Mick broke up, Amber tried desperately to get Mick to like her again, but after a while, she learned to let go. The two are now good friends and Amber even offers to give advice to Mick on how to win Mara back. 'Fabian Rutter' (Unknown-present; Close Friends) Fabian and Mick are roommates. Mick goes to Fabian for advice on girls and what to do. Fabian and Mick were also practice-dancing before the prom. (See Mickbian) 'Patricia Williamson' (Unknown-present; Friends) Patricia doesn't seem to care for Mick. She called him a "heartbreaker," but they get along with each other. Non - Appearances Mick was absent from the following episodes. Season 1 *House of Arrest / House of Hoax Season 2 ''' *House of Protection/House of Letters *House of Who?/House of Frauds *House of Chance/House of Divides Gallery Visit gallery here Trivia *He and Mara are the only ones who have not joined Sibuna by the end of Season 1. *He is one of the two characters to be absent from an episode, the other being Joy Mercer. *In Het Huis Anubis, Mick ended up with Joyce (Joy's Dutch counterpart). *Mick's Dutch/Belgian counterpart from ''Het Huis Anubis' was Mick Zeelenberg. *By the end of Season 1, he had dated both Amber and Mara . *Mick is the only character who doesn't appear in the picture frame photos for Season 2. *It is unknown that if, just like in Het Huis Anubis, he'll go out with Joy and dump Mara, which could lead to a possible Jara. *In Season 2, Mick leaves to go to Australia, but it is unknown if he is coming back. There is much speculation that he will be returning. However, his actor still appears in the opening credits. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Former resident of anubis house